implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Urals Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Democratic Komi-Kirov was a anarco-liberal state in the former USSR and the Urals SSR was a 'Glasnost' style democratic communist state. They both merged as the Urals Alliance in 1996. History Doomsday Komi autonomous region-''' #Bakharevka air base- 1x 10kt 'Permskaya Oblast-' #Bershet' Missile silos - 1x 70kt ans 2x 40kt (the prior did not go off). #Perm tank production factory 'box' (top secret factory) zone- 1x 40kt and 1x 20kt. 'Sverdlovsk Oblast- ' #Sverdlovsk industrial sector- 1x 10kt and 2x 1kt. 'Cheriloblysk Oblast-' #Cheriloblysk city- 1x 1kt (it did not explode and berried it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk steel mill- 2x 1kt #Cheriloblysk chemical works- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk railway junction- 1x 1kt (it did not explode and berried it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk tyre factory - 1x 1kt (failed to explode) #The Magnitogorsk steel mill- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Cheriloblysk plastics plant- 1x 1kt. (failed to explode) #Snezhinsk (Russian: Сне́жинск) atomic resurch closed town- 1x 40kt (did not go off) #The Chelyabinsk-70 nuclear missile labs- 2x 21kt '''Tartar Autonomous Republic #The Kazan tank factory- 1x 10kt #The Kazan industrial zone- 1x 10kt 'Permskaya Oblast-' #Bershet' Missile silos - 1x 70kt ans 2x 40kt (the prior did not go off). #Perm tank production factory 'box' (top secret factory) zone- 1x 10 and 2x 1kt 'After Doomsday' Komi-Kirov was founded by the moderate Kirov comunist politburo members Irina Pyvovarova and Anatoly Pyvovarova (Irina Pyvovarova 1962 to 1963 and Anatoly Pyvovarova 1963 to 1973). Tthe next door Urals SSR was also founded by the hardline general Yuri Yassin in 1964. 'First Contact' The Urals SSR was found by traders from Komi-Kirov in 1975. Komi-Kirov and Urals SSR explores indipendently found Uralsk in 1986. '1973-1983' The hard line Stalinist General Komi Kirov Yuri Sorrin kept order between 1973 and 1984, but with grate loss of life. He also sent explores in to the north in to Komi region, east in to the Ural Mountains and south to Uralsk. The like minded Urals SSR leader Marshal Oleg Komerov ruled his territory likewise from 1972 to 1982. Famines were common until farming returned to normal in 1983-4. '1984-1995' Kirov's first democratic elections were held in 1984. The Liberal president Tatyana Orlof lead the nation between with great wisdom and mercy between 1984 and 1990. Yuri Sergei Orlof ruled in the same way between 1990 and 1995. He began to improve the logging and peat cutting industries in Komi-Kirov. 'The rise of Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin' Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin wone the Urals SSR's first free elctions in 1992. He helped form the Urals Trading Union with Komi-Kirov in 1992 and the Urals Alliance with them in 1996 in order to better co-ordinate their long term mutual survival plans and economic developed. He also was known for drinking to much and enbaresed the Urals SSR on many occasions with his intoxicated antics. '1995-2001' The megalomaniac communist presidential candidate Tetaiana Rutkowska intimidated and bribed her way in to office between 1995-2002. Here range of terror, corruption, wheat theft and murder turned the nation of Koni-Kirov in to a chaotic hell and also scared the neighboring Urals SSR. She would first singe up to the Urals Alliance in 1996, but would pull out of it in 2001. 'Communist corruption' The rebellion of 2002 It all started when 30 angry kids set fire to a official portrate and home-made effigy of the president in Perm's Pokrovskaya Street after the politically motivated sacking and public head shaving of there teacher, Daria Popov on January 1st, 2002. She had been sacked on December 8th, 2001 for "Hysterical, psychotic, incoherent, deluded, paranoid and schizophrenic outbursts" after telling her kids that the Communist Party Komi-Kirov regularly fixed the presidential elections. Shop owners and merchants went on a protest strike on January 2nd in Usinsk, Pechora, Naryan-Mar, Yoshker-Ola, Shakunya, Glazov, Krasnokamsk, Nytva and Kudymkar on the second over falling wages and the teacher's dismisal leading to a national revolution on May 1st, 2002. *On January 8 The loggers in Komi region went on strike over ethnic persecution, while a mob of about 200 ethnic Ukrainians, Belorussians, Nenets and Permyaks rioted in Perm, during which the local Communist Party HQ was burnt to the ground. The Studios of Radio Perm were also seized by rioters for several house that day. *On January 15 The loggers in Komi region went on strike for a second time, but now over low pay rates. *On February 1 angry and desperate mobs totaling about 50 citizens looted shops in Glazov of bread, flour, grain, water, vodka, butter, knives, penknives, hammers, chicken wire, electrical wire, shoes and toilet roles. *On February 2 The leaders are arrested by local and interior ministry police and either publicly hung in nuces made of piano wire or flogged to death using electrical cable and barbed wire in the local granary. *On February 17 the moderate communist mayor of Glazov condems the crack down and resigns from the Communist party saying it was full of "murdering neo-Stalinist thugs and thieves". *On February 25 the mayor of Glazov resings and shoots him self. He is replaced by his pro-democratic deputy. *On March 10 100 anti-corruption protesters gathered in Kirov's city square. 20 anti-communit protester rioted in Perm and were beaten to death by the local 10 man City Malitia Unit. *On March 11 the president gave a public address on Radio Kirov calling the protesters "Nazis, anarchists, homosexuals, tsarists, thieves, Ukainophiles and hooligans". in response 100 human rights protesters marched on the Presidential Dacha 10 kilometers outside Syktyvkar's outskirts 3 weeks earlier. 20-25 people attacked and arsoned the Communist Party HQ in Yemva. Small gangs of looters stole bread, water, butter, Vodka and flour from shops in Syktyvkar, Kirov, Yemva, Inta, Sosnogorsk, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich and Kirs. *On March 12 3 10 man riot Police units beat up the protesters and had the leaders publicly blown up with a grinade Police. Later that day 100 anti-corruption protesters gathered in Yemva's city square and 1,000 pro democracy protesters took over a granary in Kirov. *On March 13 A train with 6 carriages full of protesters joined by ~1,200 protesters marched on Presidental residence 10 kilometers outside Kirov's's outskirts 3 weeks earlier. *On March 17 Small pro-democracy rallies occerd in Inta, Sosnogorsk, Glazov, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich, Perm and Kirs. The cities' law courts banned protests and public assembly in Kirov and Syktyvkar. *On March 20 the rallies Inta, Sosnogorsk, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich, Glazov and Kirs leave. *On March 30th a Communist Party National Duma Representative from Kirov resigned over the government crackdown and joined the protesters. The Deputy Mayor come Mayor of Glazov resinged and blew him self up with a handgrinade. Over the day 5 diferent Communist Party officals become mayor and then resinge the post and party membership after few hours and then joined the rebels in Kirov. *On April 2 a law was drafted in to create a criminal liability for the seizure of buildings "which leads to the disruption of their normal operation and/or looting of it". *On April 3, re-energised by the March 11 the minor rebel attack on the Communist HQ Yemva, ~1,500 gathered again in Kirov, swelling the ranks of the ~1,100 protesters who were already their marched on Presidential Palace 5 kilometers outside Kirov's outskirts. *On April 6, The city's courts banned protests and public assembly in Kirov once again. This led the opposition to believe that the following night ("and the next ones") Kirov would be cleared by OMON special police units. *On April 7 the president passed bills into law and dismissed Gen. Yuri Colicov as commander of the army. Later the Presidential Chief of Staff, Ivan Ivanov, resigned from his post in protest of the laws and systematic economic corruption along side presidential spokeswoman Dasha Konstantinov. In accordance with enforcing the new anti-social laws, the Interior Minister swore to inforce the law and "each offence would be met by our side harshly." He later had both the regsineng officials hung in an Kirov shed on nuces mad of cheese-weir. *On April 20th the President soldiers of the Internal Troops of Komi-Kirov were each awarded with a new medal bearing the title "National honor to military law enforcement servicemen and service women". Awards were given out to military units of the Eastern Territorial Command (Perm), (Nytiva) and (Glazov), and all 3 units of the Kirov City Guards Unit. *On April 30th the Congress of the Perm the Deputies passed a resolution, declaring that their regional government body ready to take responsibility for protecting legal and constitutional order in their territory. They stated that "the recent events in Kirov and Syktyvkar have led to paralysis of the regimes central government and caused the destabilization in the country,". The dictatorial president Tetaiana Rutkowska who had cheated here way in to power in 1995 was finaly and violently overthrown on May 1, 2002. A ~ 2,000 strong militia made up of armed apposition activists attacked the presidential palace, a food processing plant and tractor factory. They were armed with bats and iron rods and beat to death a engineer at the tractor factory. The national and city Communist Party offices were looted by 20- 30 unknown masked men armed with pistols and batons. The State Duma later declared impeachment of the President and declared 2 days of mourning on May 2nd and 3nd "Due to the sad loss of human life as a result of mass disturbances across the nation". 20 had died in Syktyvkar, had died in Yemva and 25 had died in Kirov. The Liberals then took over once more and they re-singed the Urals Alliance treaty with the Urals SSR on May 1st, 2003. Euromaidan Kiev 2014-02-18 14-58a.JPG Euromaidan in Kiev 2014-02-19 12-39.jpg Euromaidan in Kiev 2014-02-19 12-20.jpg Euromaidan in Kyiv 03.JPG A line of riot police officers under thr heavy snow fall in Kiev, as the city prepares for the predictably violent attack from the police. December 9, 2013.jpg Anti-riot police forces consisting of Internal Troops holding protective position and Berkut special policemen shooting. Kyiv, Ukraine. Jan 22, 2014.jpg Radically oriented protesters throwing Molotov cocktails in direction of Interior troops positions. Dynamivska str. Euromaidan Protests. Events of Jan 19, 2014-5.jpg 'Present day' Mikhail Yurevich has ruled Urals SSR on several occasions after Boris Yeltsin's death of heat faliuer in 2001. The Urals SSR joined the 1997 Kara-kalpak, Kazakh, Kyrgyz, Tajik, Turkmen and Uzbek Alliance in 2006. Economy 'Agriculture' 'Industry' The Urals SSR is known for its 3 steel mills, the surrounding mines and numerous related factories, although the first metallurgical plant only fully reopened in the late 1980s. The region is rich in natural resources, especially wood, iron, copper, gold, platinum, asbestos, gemstones, talcum, marble and coal. 'Mining' Politics 'Nationally' The 2009 Urals Alliance election results. #Monetarist Party, 15, #Urals SSR Nationalist Party, 12, # Communist party of the Urals SSR, 10, # United Liberal Party, 10, # Green Party of Komi-Kirov, 5, #Independents, 3. 'The Urals SSR ' 'The Democratic Republic of Komi-Kirov Territory' Media Transport This is mostly by horses and sailing boats on the major local Vyatka, Vyazovka, Chusovaya, Neyva, Alapaikha and Kama rivers. There are a few alcohol driven cars and vans too. The gorokhovskoe peat narrow gauge railway is located in the of Kotelnichsky District and Pischalskoe peat narrow gauge railway is located in the of Orichevsky District. There are a few alcohol driven cars and vans to. The Alapayevsk narrow-gauge railway serves the communities around Alapayevsk. Military Education Compulsory schooling is from ages 6 to 14. Health care Thyroid and lung cancer is still a major problem, but became much lower since 1984 in the Urals SSR and 1994 in Komi-Kirov. 'Orphanages' Local orphanage (Alapaevsk Family-Type Orphanage) proclaims itself as the largest in the Urals. Sport Football, ice hockey, quotes, darts (in Kimoi-Kirov) and rugby (in the Urals SSR). Water and food sources The Death Penalty For murder, violent bank robbery with guns, treason, child abuse and sex crimes. It was scrapped in 1992. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Russia Category:USSR Category:Military Category:Media Category:Cold War Category:Economy Category:Death penalty Category:Agriculture Category:Industry Category:Atomic affairs Category:Law and order